


Four Times Courfeyrac Said "I Love You" And The One Time Marius Heard it.

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Courfeyrac is a doll, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marius and Cosette are not so much in this, Marius is a boob, SO MUCH FLUFF, or at all actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:28:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon





	Four Times Courfeyrac Said "I Love You" And The One Time Marius Heard it.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KHN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHN/gifts).



**THE FIRST TIME**

The door slamming woke Courfeyrac with a start; he sat up quickly; sending the papers he had been reading across the table.

“I wasn’t sleeping.”

He heard grunting come from the kitchen and yawned,

“Marius?”

He got a groan in reply and stood up. Ignoring the mess on the table and wiping away the drool on his chin that never happened should anyone ask, he walked to the kitchen to see his boyfriend by the sink; his jacket thrown across the counter and his sleeves rolled up as he attempted to clean the blood from his arm. Courfeyrac darted over to him,

“Marius what the hell happened?!”

He turned Marius’ arm to see a massive graze covering it. Blood trickled down on to his hands which were also scraped to pieces. Marius turned his head and winced as Courfeyrac began to slowly dab the wound with a wet cloth.

“I fell.”

Courfeyrac couldn’t keep the faint grin from appearing before clearing his throat,

“It’s not funny Courf it really...ow!”

“Sorry, sorry. Here sit down.”

Marius flopped onto one of the stools and held his arm out. Courfeyrac reached into the cupboard for their first aid kit and looked back at his boyfriend.

“How did you do this?”

“I don’t know. One minute I was walking and the next minute I was flying across the tarmac. I think there’s something wrong with the pavement.”

“I think there’s something wrong with you. Head in the clouds again?”

Marius pouted and looked away.

“I don’t try to do this.”

“Just a natural at it I guess.”

Courfeyrac smiled at him and pulled another stool round. He sat down and began cleaning Marius’ arm.

“It’s a good thing you didn’t hit your head. Can’t have you walking about with a concussion now can we? Honestly Marius what am I going to do with you?”

When he didn’t get an answer he looked up to see Marius wiping a tear from his face,

“Don’t cry! I didn’t mean to laugh at you.”

Marius started to smile when his bottom lip wobbled and he had to turn away,

“It really hurt.”

Courfeyrac felt something clench inside him and he wrapped his arms around Marius; carefully avoiding his arm and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“Come on we’ll get you cleaned up and put something on okay?”

Marius sniffed,

“You have work.”

“No I have a hurt boyfriend who needs a cuddle.”

Marius smiled, tears still falling.

“I really didn’t mean to do it.”

“I know you didn’t love. It’s just your clumsy nature.”

Courfeyrac got back to work, cleaning the wound and dressing it before grabbing some painkillers from the cabinet.

“Here. Two of these. Now go sit on the sofa and I’ll make you some tea.”

Marius pouted again and walked over to the sofa. He dropped down onto it and tried to find a comfortable position for his arm. Courfeyrac placed a steaming mug in front of him and sat down as well. He pulled Marius back so he was against his chest and pulled the throw over the two of them.

“Now what do you want to watch?”

Marius turned his head to see the TV and hung his injured arm across Courfeyrac’s stomach.

“I don’t mind.”

“News it is then.”

“Not that.”

Courfeyrac laughed and scrolled through the channels, finally settling on a black and white film. He put the remote down and ran fingers through Marius’ hair.

“How is it?”

“Sore.”

“And your pride?”

“Sorer.”

Courfeyrac smiled and pressed a kiss to Marius’ head. He shuffled down slightly until Marius’ head was against his neck and wrapped arms around him. They lay in silence watching the film until Marius yawned.

“You falling asleep?”

Marius nodded and pulled his legs up more- not an easy feat given his height compared to the size of the sofa- and tangled them up with Courfeyrac’s.

“I need a kiss.”

“Oh a kiss?”

Marius lifted his arm and let out an overly dramatic whimper,

“Make it better.”

“Courfeyrac chuckled and held the arm in place as he kissed it gently.

“There. Better?”

Marius yawned again,

“Mmm you always know what to do.”

Courfeyrac stroked Marius’ back slowly,

“It’s my job love.”

He felt Marius relax on top of him and held him close until the film was over and his own eyes began to droop. He kissed Marius gently again and whispered to him,

“I love you. You clumsy fool.”

 

**THE SECOND TIME**

Courfeyrac opened his eyes slowly and rolled over to escape the strip of sunlight falling across his face from the open drapes. He looked at the sleeping man beside him and smiled. He loved watching Marius sleep; he loved the way his hair fell into his eyes, he loved the way he looked like an innocent child with his face so relaxed. He’d spent hours watching him during their relationship. He loved the way his face was covered in freckles, even his lips; Courfeyrac couldn’t believe someone could even have freckled lips and was certain it was just a Marius thing.

Courfeyrac moved the pillow so he had a better view and gently draped his arm over Marius. The sleeping man shifted slightly but didn’t wake; Courfeyrac waited a moment before moving closer and resting his read against the part of Marius’ arm that wasn’t being used as a pillow and leaning forward so their lips almost touched. He relished the felling of the closeness. His eyes unfocused as he tried to watch the long eyelashes that Marius was embarrassed about but that he loved. He watched the man for a moment before leaning in and pressing a kiss to his lips.

“Mmm”

Courfeyrac pulled away slightly to see the smile forming on Marius’ face.

“You look so beautiful in the morning.”

Marius opened one eye and smirked. A blush creeping up his face at the words. He pulled Courfeyrac in by his collar and kissed him before rolling onto his back and lifting his arm. Courfeyrac settled into the space beside him and rested his head on Marius’ warm chest. He buried his nose in the patch of hair growing there and inhaled his smell.

“You smell amazing.”

“I smell sweaty and sleepy.”

“You can’t smell sleepy.”

“You can. I’m smart trust me.”

Courfeyrac laughed and laced their fingers together.

“I love……mornings with you.”

Courfeyrac frowned at his own stupidity. He brought Marius’ fingers to his lips and kissed them. Marius smiled unaware that any faux pas had occurred,

“I love them too. Waking up all warm and happy.”

Courfeyrac smiled against Marius’ skin; he knew exactly why Marius had woken up happy. The memory alone of the night before was enough to make his stomach lurch and he pressed a kiss to Marius’ chest before lifting himself up and catching his lips instead. Marius tangled his fingers in Courfeyrac’s hair and rolled them over. Their legs tangled together as they kissed lazily. Marius pulled back and let out a sound that was dangerously close to a whimper,

“What?”

He shook his head and Courfeyrac laughed,

“Come on what?”

“Just not quite used to the fact that I can do this with you yet.”

“D’awwwww Pontmercy you old romantic.”

Marius turned a deep red and dropped his head into the pillow. Courfeyrac laughed again pushed at his side until he looked at him. He placed a hand on Marius’ face and ran his thumb over his cheek. Marius watched his lips move silently,

“What are you doing?”

“Counting.”

“Counting what?”

“Your freckles.”

“Why?”

“So I can memorise them. So I can see them when I close my eyes. So when you go away I can pretend you’re here.”

Marius blushed again and ran a hand through Courfeyrac’s hair. Courfeyrac ran his thumb over his cheek again and leant in,

“So I can learn exactly where all my kisses need to land.”

He brushed their noses together and Marius smiled; the smile that made Courfeyrac’s heart leap into his throat and made him bite his lip. He felt the words coming up again, felt them push their way to his lips. He took a deep breath and looked into Marius’ oblivious eyes. Marius planted a kiss on his lips and began to sit up,

“Shall we go for a walk somewhere today? It’s gonna be a beautiful day.”

Courfeyrac let out the breath and smiled at him.

“Yeah. Yeah sounds great.”

Marius picked up his phone and yawned before leaning back down and kissing him again,

“Come on. I’ll put the kettle on.”

He climbed from the bed and made his way to the kitchen. Courfeyrac rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling, muttering into the empty room

“I love you Pontmercy.”

He sat up and climbed out of the blankets, following Marius to the kitchen.

 

**THE THIRD TIME**

It was the smell that alerted Courfeyrac first. It hit him as soon as he opened the door. He dropped his satchel to the floor and walked to the kitchen.

“Ah crap. Hot…”

He leaned against the doorway and frowned at the sight of Marius frantically trying to take the pan off the heat and not burn himself.

“What are you doing?”

Marius turned around and Courfeyrac let out a laugh; his face was red and there was a smear of flour across his cheek. He put the pan down and wiped his brow with a cloth before throwing it on to the table.

“I uh….I tried to cook you dinner.”

“I can see that.”

Marius scratched his head and blushed,

“It uhm…..it didn’t go right. It was meant to be stew but it sort of ended up as a curry. I think.”

Courfeyrac walked over to his boyfriend and wrapped arms around his neck.

“It smells….interesting whatever it is.”

“I wanted to do something nice for you.”

Courfeyrac smiled and kissed him as the microwave beeped. He pulled away,

“What are you microwaving?”

Marius looked around and frowned,

“I don’t remember. There were a lot of things happening at once and I got flustered.”

Courfeyrac shook his head and laughed,

“You are adorable do you know that?”

“Trying to be romantic actually.”

“So romantic.”

Marius laughed and turned back to the stove,

“Well I think it’s ready…..I think….sit down and we’ll uhm…..try.”

Courfeyrac pulled his coat off and hung it up before taking a place at the table. Marius put a plate of food in front of him and sat opposite with his own. Courfeyrac smiled at him and picked up his fork,

“What uh…..what is it exactly?”

Marius squirmed slightly in his seat,

“Chicken…it is fully cooked. I made sure.”

Courfeyrac looked at the food that resembled anything on earth except chicken and shrugged. He took a mouthful and chewed thoughtfully,

“It’s actually pretty good.”

“Really?”

“Yeah….”

He swallowed and coughed before reaching for his water,

“Bit spicy.”

“Yeah…it uh…..ended up as a curry.”

Courfeyrac smiled and took another mouthful as Marius did the same. He watched him as the heat began to spread through his mouth. He took another drink and tried not to laugh as Marius looked more and more uncomfortable.

“What spices did you use exactly?”

Marius gulped down half his glass of water and scratched his nose,

“Uhm…chilli, paprika…..some other things I don’t know. It kind of became a free for all.”

Courfeyrac took another forkful, determined to get it down and not hurt Marius’ feelings. He felt the sweat prick at his forehead and tried to wipe his brow without Marius noticing.

“It’s really good love. It is. It’s just….”

Marius dropped his fork and groaned. He put his head in his hands as his shoulders began to shake. Courfeyrac jumped up,

“Don’t cry it’s good really.”

Marius dropped his hands and clutched at his stomach, unable to hold in the sound of his laughter any longer. He threw his head back and laughed hard. Courfeyrac snorted and began to laugh as well,

“Don’t eat it Courf it’ll kill you.”

He wiped his eyes and stood up; Courfeyrac caught his breath and pulled him into a hug.

“It was a lovely gesture it really was.”

He pulled back and pressed his lips to Marius’ with a smile.

“I loved it. I did. I just…..don’t have a wax coated stomach.”

Marius snorted again and began to laugh. He clutched Courfeyrac’s face and kissed him.

“Come on. You clean up this lot and I will go order something. Okay?”

Marius nodded and dropped his hands. Courfeyrac turned to leave when Marius grabbed his arm and pulled him back to another kiss.

“I’m sorry I messed it up.”

Courfeyrac grinned and moved to kiss Marius’ throat.

“It was wonderful my love.”

Marius let his eyes flutter shut as Courfeyrac placed open mouth kisses against his throat and jaw. He swallowed and whispered,

“It was meant to se-seduce you.”

“Seduce me? You’ve already done that.”

Marius smiled and trailed hands up Courfeyrac’s arms before resting near his neck. Courfeyrac kissed his way up Marius’ jaw and over to his lips.

“No need to try anymore Pontmercy. You have me already.”

He kissed him again and pulled away.

“Clean up, I’ll grab the phone and get the blankets out.”

He headed toward the door and turned back.

“Maybe you can seduce me again.”

Marius chuckled and straightened his shirt before clearing away the plates from the table. He stood unaware of Courfeyrac watching him from the doorway and grinning. Courfeyrac put his hands in his pockets and turned away muttering to himself as he went,

“I really do love you.”

 

**THE FOURTH TIME**

“That is not a word.”

“It is!”

“Pontmercy that is not a word.”

“You clearly know nothing because it is a word.”

Courfeyrac laughed and rolled over to grab the dictionary from the side table. He dropped it in front of Marius and pointed to it.

“Show me in there.”

Marius looked up at him and smiled. He reached over the board on the floor between them and pressed a finger to Courfeyrac’s lips,

“You should be more trusting my darling.”

“Mmm and you should play scrabble by the rules and use words that actually exist.”

“I’m telling you its real!”

“Okay then you can prove it.”

“Fine I will.”

He moved his hand away and picked up the dictionary. Flipping through the pages he stopped and ran his finger down the list of words before announcing loudly,

“Aha! See I told you. Right there. It exists.”

“Go on.”

Marius looked up,

“What?”

“Say what it means.”

Marius looked down at the page and blushed,

“No…you’ll just have to take my word for it.”

“It’s not even there!”

His voice was laced with laughter as he lunged for the dictionary. Marius held it out of the way as he was tackled to the ground. Letter tiles flew across the carpet as Courfeyrac kicked the board out of the way; Marius laughed and yelled as Courfeyrac tried to pull the dictionary from him,

“No no you’ll rip it. COURFEYRAC THE LANGUAGE IS IN JEOPARDY!”

Courfeyrac fell against Marius’ chest as he seized up with laughter. Marius threw the book behind him and wrapped his arms around Courfeyrac,

“Sometimes words aren’t needed Courfeyrac, surely you of all people should know that.”

Courfeyrac sat up,

“Me of all people?”

“You are a man of action! Not of words…..you should ignore the…..slight…misuse of them.”

“Oh so you admit that you misused the word?”

“I may have…..created a different…I will give you another word.”

Courfeyrac folded him arms and looked at him,

“Go on then.”

Marius looked at his hands and chuckled,

“Uhm…..”

“I’m waiting…”

“Okay…uhm”

Courfeyrac smiled and jumped on Marius again, he gripped his sides and tickled him; Marius began to cry out and laugh as he tried to get away.

“Come on Marius give me a word.”

“Get off me!! Stop it!”

“Not good enough!”

Courfeyrac shook his head as he tickled Marius more, getting him just below his ribs where he knew it was the worst. He held him in place with one leg on either side of him, ignoring the flailing arms as Marius desperately tried to push him away.

“This isn’t fair! Stop it you bastard!”

“Not very nice words Pontmercy!”

“MERCY MERCY! PLEASE!”

Courfeyrac stilled for a moment,

“Is that the word you’re offering?”

Marius looked up at him, breathing heavily. Courfeyrac leant in close so their lips almost brushed,

“Is that really the word you want to give me? Mercy?”

He placed a feather light kiss on his lips before moving his hands down to Marius’ slim hips.

“Think about it Marius.”

“Kiss.”

“Kiss?”

“Kiss me.”

Courfeyrac sat back up and looked down at Marius again, his face was flushed and his eyes wet from laughing so hard. He looked at Marius’ lips and licked his own.

“Kiss?”

Marius nodded and closed his eyes as Courfeyrac leaned in,

“That’s only 8 points. I win.”

Marius opened his eyes again and frowned,

“So what’s your prize?”

Courfeyrac looked him up and down and smirked. He moved suddenly and began tickling Marius again,

“No no no no no”

The room filled with their laughter as they struggled on the floor. Marius gripped Courfeyrac’s hair and pulled him in for a kiss in an attempt to distract him. An attempt that worked as they fell into each other’s arms and kissed. Marius pulled back with a happy sigh and ran his finger through Courfeyrac’s hair.

“I have so many words for you Courfeyrac…”

Courfeyrac smiled down at him and stroked his cheek gently; Marius’ closed his eyes at the touch and Courfeyrac mouthed the words he longed to say out loud,

“I love you.”

Instead he placed another kiss on Marius’ lips and shuffled down so he could rest his head against the warm chest and hear Marius’ steady heartbeat; all thoughts of finishing the game forgotten completely.

 

**THE TIME MARIUS LISTENED**

_“Marius I need to talk to you.”_

_“Mmhmm.”_

_“Marius can you look at me please?”_

_“What’s up?”_

_“The thing is……well…I wanted to tell you a while ago….it’s just…”_

_“Courfeyrac?”_

_“Well….I love you Marius Pontmercy. I really, truly love you.”_

_“……thank you?”_

“Thank you?!”

Marius spread his fingers to look through them at his friends. He nodded his head and shut his eyes again. Eponine rubbed her face and looked at him,

“So the guy that you have being seeing for months, that you clearly adore, says ‘I love you’ for the first time and you say…..thank you?”

“Yes okay? I’m an idiot.”

“Well what did he do?”

Marius sat back in the chair and dropped his hands,

“He looked really hurt and told me he’d see me later and left.”

“You didn’t try to stop him?”

“Of course I did. I tried but he went anyway. Said we were fine and he’d see me later but I know I hurt him. AGH I’m such an idiot.”

“You are a boob Marius. Even more than Enjolras.”

Enjolras looked up from his beer,

“Hey! How did I get dragged in to this?”

Eponine glared at him and he sat back, Grantaire put his arm around him and kissed his temple,

“You need to make this up to him…you do love him don’t you?”

“Of course I love him. I love him more than words can say. But any words I do say will now be silly because he’ll think I’m just saying them because he said them. God why couldn’t I just say I loved him when he was standing there?!”

He dropped his head forward on the table and fell silent. The others looked at him for a moment before Enjolras piped up,

“Why am I a boob?”

Grantaire laughed and pressed a kiss to his shoulder. Eponine smiled and looked up,

“Marius you may wanna come up with a plan soon because he’s here.”

Marius sat up and looked behind him to see Courfeyrac standing at the bar with Joly. He looked around the room and spotted something in the corner; rubbing his face he stood up,

“Keep him occupied. I have an idea.”

“Where are you going?”

“Just…don’t let him leave.”

They watch Marius disappear into the back of the bar before turning to Courfeyrac and waving him over.

“I take it you heard then?”

“You okay?”

Courfeyrac shrugged and covered his face,

“I should have just stayed quiet.”

The room was interrupted by the manager tapping the microphone on the stage in the back.

“You guys ready for the karaoke night?”

The bar erupted into cheers and Courfeyrac sighed heavily.

“Alright cool, we got the list on the bar to sign up. First we have….Marius.”

Everyone at the table looked up at the bar as Marius walked to the microphone nervously. Courfeyrac stared at him in horror,

“Holy shit.”

They watched him as he stood in silence for a moment before clearing his throat and signalling for the music to start.

“How much has he had to drink?”

Eponine reached over and picked up Marius’ beer bottle.

“About half of one.”

“So this happening….sober?”

“It would seem.”

The music started up and Marius closed his eyes before opening his mouth,

 

“ _I'm not gonna to patronise ya_

_But trying to write down why I like ya_

_It doesn't make it any better_

_To just steal kind words off Phil Spector._

_And I know all these tired clichés_

_But I don't know which cliché to say_

_Because clichés don't have any impact_

_So I guess I will be matter-of-fact.”_

Courfeyrac turned a deep red as he watched his boyfriend. His voice was wonderful and everyone sat open mouthed as he carried on;

 

_“Cos...It's so good to know ya_

_I just don't know how to show ya_

_I love you, you know that_

_Don't you?_

_I love you.”_

 

Courfeyrac felt his eyes filling with tears and cleared his throat to try and get rid of them. He sat up straight and tried to keep the smile from his face. Marius looked right at him as he sang; his eyes bright and the words slipping easily from him without having to look at the screen beside him.

 

_“I'm so sorry that I'm losing_

_When other boys would leave you swooning_

_When I finally get my words together_

_I choke and they are gone forever_

_But words are words and they mean nothing_

_Surely I love you counts for something!_

_So let's be hasty, and let's be reckless_

_Just being with you leaves me breathless_ ”

 

He couldn’t hold it anymore and broke into a huge smile as the first tear rolled down his cheek. He blushed again and watched Marius. The others in the bar began to get into it, clapping him as he sang.

 

_“Cos...It's so good to know ya_

_I just don't know how to show ya_

_I love you, you know that_

_Don't you?_

_I love you_

_I love you, you know that_

_Don't you?_

_I love you.”_

 

The song finished and everyone stood up to cheer him, Grantaire nudged Courfeyrac with his shoulder,

“You better go get him then before he starts rapping.”

Courfeyrac wiped his eyes and walked to the stage, people watched him as he held a hand out to Marius. Taking it in his own; Marius jumped down from the stage and smiled at Courfeyrac,

“Did you like it?”

“No one has ever sung me a song before….why?”

Marius took both his hands and held them,

“I love you Courfeyrac.”

Courfeyrac paused and tried to keep the laugh building inside of him from coming out. He straightened up and squeezed Marius’ hands,

“Thank you.”

Marius looked at him oddly and Courfeyrac shook his head and pulled Marius into a kiss. The room erupted into applause again as they embraced. Pulling away Courfeyrac pressed his forehead to Marius’ and laughed,

“You are an idiot. But you’re my idiot. And I love you Pontmercy. So much.”

Marius smiled again before kissing him once more.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
